As You Wish
by Light and Noise
Summary: AU, One-Shot. Naruto and Co. managed to convince Sasuke Orochimaru wasn't right and brought him back to Konoha. Sakura decides to confess to Sasuke, bringing to the surface a secret threesome of Kyuubi, Naruto, and Sasuke. Naruto handles this... Wildly...


Naruto grinned at Sakura as they walked down the hall of the hospital. Sasuke had just woken up, Tsunade had said. Shizune smiled back at them carefully as she and Tsunade led them to Sasuke's room. The Godaime Hokage slid the door open and she and Shizune stepped in first. Tsunade announced to Sasuke, whom they had managed to retrieve and convince he didn't need to go to Orochimaru, that he had visitors. Sakura stepped in followed by Naruto. Sasuke gave Naruto a disgusted look until Sakura launched herself at Sasuke, kissing him full on. Naruto watched Sakura, a nasty glare on his face. Tsunade stepped forward.

"Naruto-"

Naruto scoffed at her, causing all occupants of the room to look over. "Whatever. I'm going to go find Hinata-_Hime_," he emphasized coldly. Everyone felt the temperature in the room when Naruto said this.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Fine. Go to your little whore. I'll be glad to get rid of you… _For good_." But, despite his words, hurt shined in his eyes. Naruto narrowed his eyes, his hands in fists.

"DON'T INSULT HINATA-HIME! AT LEAST SHE FUCKING APPRECIATES ME, UNLIKE YOU WHO ONLY FUCKING USED ME AS _YOUR_ OWN PERSONAL SEX TOY!" With that, the blond boy turned and ran from the room. Sakura, Tsunade, and Shizune turned to gap at Sasuke. Tsunade clenched her hand into a fist and slammed it down on Sasuke's head.

"You dumbass! How could you do that to my son?!"

Sasuke paled. "I… I love him… I didn't mean for it to seem that way…"

Tsunade face-palmed and said, "Up and at 'em Uchiha. You got some apologizing to do."

THISLINEISBLUEENJOYTHESTORYDUDESANDDUDETTES

Naruto ran. He didn't look where he ran, he just ran. Tears blurred his eyes as he ran. He didn't know where, how far, or how long he ran. His only sense was common sense telling him to run. Run, run, run, run… NO! Someone had stepped in front of him, effectively stopping him from fleeing any further. He blinked and wiped the tears out of his eyes and off his face. He stared up at the offender. He took a wide step back, his eyes narrowing.

"Naruto," he spoke. Naruto shook his head as his wrists were caught. "Talk to me. I see you hurt. Tell me." Naruto looked up into Neji's pale eyes. NO! Neji released him as if burned; on closer inspection, Neji's hands were red. "NARUTO!" yelled Neji as Naruto took off towards his new destination: The Hokage Tower. He reached there in record time, considering he was on the other side of town from it. He burst in and fled to the stairs, taking them three at a time. He kicked down the roof door, a plot in mind. Naruto stopped to think as he reached the center of the roof. Yes, this was right.

Sasuke hurt him more than he let on, and that was a lot. Sasuke kissing Sakura brought back painful memories of the beginning of their secret relationship. It was so secret, in fact, that Sasuke forgot it existed. The tears fell from the blond's eyes as he took slow steps towards the edge of the roof facing the town. Naruto's heart was the only thing he could hear as he stood at the edge.

**Die, Kit. I admit, feeling things your way… I want us to die and go to hell together so we can spend eternity together, free to love each other **_**without**_** that damn Uchiha. It can be just you and me, Kit. Lovers and Rulers… Of Hell.**

Naruto only nodded as his hurt flowed. Yes… He wanted to live in Hell for eternity with the Kyuubi. Kyuubi didn't fuck him because it was convenient. Hell, Kyuubi didn't even fuck him. When Naruto summoned Kyuubi and they had sex, it wasn't sex nor fucking; it was love-making.

"Naruto?!" Fucking Neji! Naruto looked down. Nearly everyone he knew was there. All the Gennin, Sensei, and the like. When had they congregated? No matter, his decision was made. Then Sasuke spoke.

"Dobe, listen to me. I. Am. Sorry." Naruto looked down at the toy car-looking like people. "I am sorry if my love for you seemed like master/slave… I am sorry. I truly love you, Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto clenched his hands into fists and rejected the Uchiha's love.

"I don't fucking need you anymore, _Uchiha_. I have Kyuubi and he's all I need," snarled the blond.

"Gaki, come down, now!" Tsunade ordered. Naruto choked on his own saliva.

"As you wish," he whispered. He stepped forward and grinned as he dropped. As the ground approached, he lay back in the air.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOO!!" his name was the last thing he heard before his neck met the ground.


End file.
